Gothik the Harvester
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Second boss of the Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down 4:30 after engaging. * Hitpoints: 350,000 * Attacks: ** Shadowbolt Gothik chaincasts shadowbolt on randoms single target from 2250 to 2750 dmg. ** Harvest Soul Can not be dispelled, will decrease your stats by 10% (including mana and health), can stack, so you need to kill him fast. Whenever you kill a mob in the outer room, 1-2 mobs will spawn in the inner room. Unrelenting Trainee spawns a Spectral Trainee, Unrelenting Deathknight spawns a Spectral Deathknight, Unrelenting Rider spawns a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. You need to divide you raid into 2 groups for outer room and inner room, kill mobs as they spawn. The Spectral mobs are immune to magic damage, and should be the physical side. The Unrelenting side will need to be handled with magic DPSers. Part of the following infomation comes from http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=Nboss&wing=death&mob=6 Gothik the Harvester detailed strategy Unrelenting Trainee * Hitpoints: ~2500 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 250-350dmg. ** Eagle Claw - Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy every 3 sec. for 15 sec. ** Knockdown - Short knockdown/stun Unrelenting Deathknight * Hitpoints: ? * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 800dmg. ** Intercept - 20-40dmg and stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Melee attack which hits for about 1000 on the tank. Shadow Mark lasts for 15 seconds and allows you to be hit by the Deathriders Shadow Bolt Volley. Unrelenting Rider * Hitpoints: ? * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 1500 dmg. ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 400 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. ** Shadow Bolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 3200 shadow damage. 5 Second cast time? Spectral Trainee * Hitpoints: 5'000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - It hits for 500 dmg (PBAoE spell with 30 yards range). Spectral Deathknight * Hitpoints: 16'000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Sunder Armor - Hacks at an enemy's armor, reducing it by 1000 per Sunder Armor. Can be applied up to 5 times. Lasts 20 sec. ** Cleave - Inflicts 2000-2500 Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies. Spectral Rider * Hitpoints: 10,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Lifedrain - This attack hits a single target damage him (500-600 per tick) and converts this dmg into hitpoints to heal Spectral Rider. Spectral Horse * Hitpoints: 30,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 2000 damage. ** Stomp - PBAoE physical attack inflicting light dmg (like 300) and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. =Strategies= The pull is similiar to the bat boss in ZG, but Gothik the Harvester never jumped down to fight us. We thought that the event was bugged but we realized we wasn't evading, then the adds started to spawn. Three platforms where the adds spawn. 3 mobs spawn here. There are three types of adds that spawn on those 3 platforms Unrelenting Trainee, Unrelenting Deathknight and Unrelenting Rider Here is an image of the spawned adds bugged on the 3 platforms Every add you kill, the spirit of it will be released and go into the room on the right. Here's a pic of it. At one point the door to the room on the right opened and the spirits rushed in. We wiped at this point, our PUG was weak. Phase 1 The first phase of the fight is similar to the Nefarian encounter phase 1. It will spawn alot of mobs at three diffrent positions (the door like things), and for every mob you kill there will spawn a spirits behind the closed gates. After a while of fighting the spawning mobs the gates will open and the spirits will come out and start to attack. This phase is 4min 30sec long, and then Gothik the Harvester will come down and fight. The three kinds of mobs that spawn is: Unrelenting Trainee, Unrelenting Rider and Unrelenting Deathknight, and every mob killed will transform to a corresponding Spectral: Spectral Trainee, Spectral Rider, Spectral Horse and Spectral Deathknight in the inner room. At some point (possibly determined by the number of Spectrals at that moment), the door between will open and the Spectrals will attack, so you need divide your raid and kill Spectrals along with their spawning. =Quotes= * Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester. Now there is only one way out - to walk the lonely path of the damned. * I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls! * Death is the only escape. * I... am... undone! =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Boots token ;Atiesh * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=77 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23032 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23020 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23023 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23021 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 =External Links= *Allakhazam Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters